Visiting Old Friends
by ananova
Summary: Kagome visits some old 'friends' on the way back to the village and relives some old memories.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on March 25, 2012 for Prompt #65 Gone Home.

Title: Visiting Old Friends

Author: ananova

Rating: Family/Romance

Genre: K+

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 647

Summary: Kagome visits some old 'friends' on the way back to the village and relives some old memories.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she set aside her basket of herbs and stretched her back. "How long have I been out here?" she wondered as she raised her head to glance at the sky. Her eyes widened as she noted the sun's position. It was late, she had been out here for hours. "How did I lose track of time so badly?"

Grabbing her basket she rose to her feet and brushed herself off. She should have been home hours ago, Inuyasha would be back from his hunting trip with the village men soon if he wasn't already and would be worried if she wasn't there. She immediately started back to the village, her bow and quiver of arrows slung across her back as she kept her senses alert for danger.

Her feet unknowingly brought her to a familiar spot, and she smiled and brushed her hand gently across the surface of the Goshinboku. "Hello old friend. As much as I would love to sit and relax in your shade I've got to get home." A small breeze swept through the area, rustling the leaves of the ancient tree and whipping her hair about her face. As she lifted her hand to push it back her eyes landed on the structure sitting in the nearby clearing. A sad smile settled on her face as she recalled the words she had just spoken to the tree. Setting her basket of herbs down, she walked over and sat on the edge of the old well, staring into it's depths.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Kagome sighed then smiled as memories of this clearing and this well flitted through her mind. All the times she had gone home by jumping into this well. Images of her arguing with Inuyasha, insisting she had to return home, leaping into the portal and being transported to the era she was born in. She could remember all of the different emotions she had felt, anger at Inuyasha for trying to keep her here, relief to be going home, worry that something would happen to her friends while she was gone.

"Thanks old friend," she said as she patted the well's side and stood up. "You were there for me when I needed you but you can rest easy now." A noise caught her attention and her smile widened as she spotted her husband standing at the edge of the clearing, a look of curiosity on his face. "I've already gone home."

With that Kagome walked to where her husband was waiting, picking up her basket on the way, and grasped his hand. Fingers entwined, she leaned up to kiss him. "I missed you. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Keh. Got enough meat to last the village for the rest of the month. The hunt was successful." His ears flicked as golden eyes glanced back toward the well. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome simply smiled at him. "Everything's fine. I just lost track of time gathering some herbs, then got lost in some old memories on the way home." She tugged on Inuyasha's hand, pulling him back toward the village. "Come on, I've got to get dinner started. You must be hungry."

A smirk covered Inuyasha's face as he took in his wife's beaming face. Catching her eye, he let his gaze wander up and down her body. "I'm always hungry...for you." With that said he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a deep kiss before lifting her up and bounding back to their hut. It was definitely time to go home.

In the clearing behind them the well remained, waiting until it would be needed again. It slept, knowing it would be needed in five hundred years to allow a young girl to go home once more.


End file.
